


how can i trust you

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: How stupid he was to believe that this wouldn’t have happened.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	how can i trust you

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic applies to any pairing with hongjoong. that's why tagged everyone in this.

The orange sunset gleamed through the small room’s window, hitting Hongjoong at an angle that seemed to compliment the man’s own faded orange hair. He was looking out the window to the city below, it being dyed a beautiful shade of the sunset as well. His eyes were dewy from the salty tears that had been falling nonstop the whole day, makeup now running and smudged from trying to wipe the salty tears away.

Why he was here, on the edge of his window in his small apartment, tears falling silently down his face with hushed sobs pushing through his throat, was because of him. It was all because of him. God, he shouldn’t have trusted him in the first place. He knew all it was going to end up in was his heart getting broken a second time. Now, look.

But, he didn’t listen to his gut. No, he took the chance to trust him again. To feel his warmth and embrace again. To wake up beside him and give each other morning kisses to the forehead. To fail spectacularly at cooking breakfast for him and end up having to pour milk and cereal into a bowl, with him comforting Hongjoong about the failure of a breakfast.

How stupid he was to believe that this wouldn’t have happened.

His phone rings and he knows it’s him. His heart burns with pain when he hears the voice coming through, sounding as if the person speaking had been crying just as bad as he was, leaving a message that goes along the line of “please answer the phone.”

“How can I when all you do is hurt me?” Hongjoong whispered in the silence that came. He curled his legs up to himself, hugging his knees tight and started to let more tears come down his tired face.

Then, he hears someone knocking at his door. Hongjoong already knows it’s him again. “I know you probably don’t want to speak to me at all right now, but please, let me see you. I can’t let this happen to us. Please at least talk to me.” The voice on the other side pleaded and begged. But, they both knew. It can’t happen. It won’t happen. Hongjoong stays silent until he hears the other man softly speak, “_Please know and believe me when I say that, I still love you_,” and no longer does he hear the other man on the other side of the door. Then and there, Hongjoong falls apart once more, for the umpteenth time today.

As he starts to feel himself fade with his tears falling on his skin and the orange sunset slowly dimming out of the quiet and lonely room, a small whisper leaves his lips.

“_I still love you too._”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha why do i make myself suffer with all these angst fics. (flashblacks to the first fic i posted here) anyways i hope you like it!!! I kinda want to make a continuation to where it all started or where it leaves off from this but we'll see!


End file.
